


When In Love

by FalconHorus



Series: When In Love [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet fluffy situation underneath a tree…</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Love

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic sprang forth from a bizarre conversation among fellow Browncoats, and inspired by a background in a chat-program. Since it was written and published somewhere in 2005, I've made a few minor adjustments for this repost - nothing much: a few words here and there, some rewriting of sentences and some glaring errors I spotted still present.

Night had fallen swiftly, leaving a quick sunset in its wake. Warmth of the day lingered in the Japanese garden, not wanting to let go of the day just yet. A soft breeze blew its way through the many trees, making their leafs sing a soft, soothing song. Bugs were zooming softly just above the grass, while birds were singing their last song of the day getting ready to enter a peaceful night to await a new day.

The dark blue sky above was filled with millions of bright stars, and once in a while a shooting star crossed its vastness. A bright full moon shone down on the land, making the garden glow in the dark. While everything seemed filled with peace and quiet, soft laughter suddenly broke through the quiet, causing birds to fly up from the branches they were occupying, interrupted in their singing.

“Look, another one!” A finger shot upwards, pointing at another star crossing the atmosphere of the planet. “Make a wish!” The girl to whom the finger belonged rolled on her side and looked up at her companion, who was propped up against a tree, smiling at the her enthusiasm.

“What would I wish for, mei-mei? I already have everything I could wish for.” And to add more power to her statement she tucked a stray strand of hair behind the girl’s ear and kissed the top of her head. She in turn rewarded that action with a 1000 mega-watt smile, and crawled closer resting her head in the other woman’s lap. In doing so she got briefly lost in her companion’s warm brown eyes.

“Night Nara.”, said the girl sleepily, entwining her hand with the one that was currently stroking her hair.

“Night Kaylee.”


End file.
